ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
An Errand! The Professor's Price
category:MissionsCategory:A Moogle Kupo d'Etat Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Obtain one or more of the Orb of Batons, Orb of Cups, Orb of Coins, and Orb of Swords key item from Cardians. Only one is needed to begin the fight, but you must have obtained an orb to receive the Ripe Starfruit. :Any level Cardian will drop the Key Items, if you are soloing this fight, it is recommended to acquire more then one orb, as each additional orb lowers the amount of Custom Cardians spawned and removes an immunity from them (See Notes). *Head to (H-3) Outer Horutoto Ruins in East Sarutabaruta to spawn the Custom Cardians. The ??? is located at an Ancient Magical Gizmo directly in front of you when you zone in. :The Custom Cardians will spawn unclaimed, and are extremely weak, the fight is similar to the Mandragora fight from A Crystalline Prophecy. *Return to Shantotto where she will tell you to meet her in Jeuno and demand 5000gil for her services. **Note: If you choose no, you will need to zone and ask her again, you need to pay her in order to advance to the next mission. *Return to the Inconspicuous Door for a cutscene. The Fight *Clicking the ??? will spawn several (15) Custom Cardian mobs. They must all be defeated to win. *You will also be put in a level cap and have a BCNM icon once your party spawns the mobs. *Buffs are not lost once the battle starts. *The mobs have poor accuracy, and moderate hp. *Cast Ancient Magic (Freeze and Tornado seen) *The Cardians are susceptible to Sleep, regardless of whether or not the Orb of Batons is used. *See notes below. Notes *Any Cardian, regardless of level or location, can drop the Orbs. The West Sarutabaruta (F-11) entrance has higher level Cardians, which seem to have a higher drop rate. All members of the party or alliance will receive the orb simultaneously if it drops. *Only one of the key items is necessary to begin the fight. *Each orb will allow the player possessing the orb to do one type of damage. **Orb of Cups: Piercing **Orb of Coins: Magic **Orb of Batons: Blunt **Orb of Swords: Slashing *Popping the Cardians will remove all Key Items from the party or alliance, so be certain everyone is ready. Everyone must be in range of the fight before the fight begins. *You cannot fight this as an alliance. You can have people in alliance but that additional party must fight the Cardians with their own party, Not as a whole alliance. *Soloable by any 75 job capable of doing damage and healing, subbing Black Mage for Sleepga or Blue Mage for Sheep Song. *Soloable by Blu75/Nin37. Frenetic Rip did 0 dmg and Disseverment did @200, so gave up on physical magic and melee'd with Expiacion ws's and the cardian's droped like flies. Sheep Song, Wild Carrot and Refueling were the only needed spells, /Autotarget On for faster kills. -Majique *Soloable by Rdm/Blm. *Soloable with no difficulty by Blm/Whm(/Rdm, doesn't matter). Open with Sleepga II, the Cardians are extremely weak to AgaIII's (You must have the Orb of Coins to use this method). Two AgaIII's killed every Cardian (Had all 4 Key Items before popping). *Joke of a fight for a 75PLD/RDM. Only damage taken was from Bio II and the occasional spell as all melee attacks hit for 0. Only had Orb of Swords. *Soloed with 75 NIN/DNC. Took some spell damage but was fed so much TP was able to keep hp topped off with no problem. Only had Orb of Swords. - Sindarius Game Description :;Mission Orders: The Professor consents to lend you her aid, but as expected, there's a price to be paid. Within a Cardian in the Outer Horutoto Ruins lies the reagent she does seek; return it to her, that you might avert a fate most bleak! ---- Game Script